On est les Eito Ranger
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Suite du "Tableau des démissions". Les Kanjani n'aiment pas travailler le dimanche. Cadeau pour le Eito Day


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : On est les Eito Ranger

Résumé : Les Kanjani n'aime pas travailler le dimanche

Note : Parce que l'Eito Day. Merci à Anthea-chan pour le nom du monsieur ^^

On est les Eito Ranger

Ce matin, le réalisateur qui travaillerais sur le nouveau clip de Kanjani avec eux, que l'on appellera San-san pour plus de facilité et pour conserver son anonymat, arriva quelque peu en retard à cause d'un coup de fils d'un de ses anciens collègue, Man-san qui le prévenait de faire attention avec la bande rigolo.

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux dires de son camarade, San-san s'excusa de son retard auprès de ses partenaires avant de ses diriger vers les Kanjani qui discutaient tranquillement, c'est-à-dire très fort et de trucs incompréhensibles pour un humain normal (de banane par exemple), pour leurs expliquer ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pendant le tournage.

Après quelques minutes de discutions, le réalisateur était très heureux d'avoir finit d'expliquer correctement aux jeunes chanteurs ce qu'il voulait, se félicita de ne pas avoir cru son ancien collègue. Les Kanjani étaient aussi gentil et attentif que tous les autres groupes de Johnny's qu'il avait déjà côtoyé.

Mais une question d'Okura le ramena sur terre.

_ Comment on fait pour avoir l'air amoureux ?

Bon, le petit Okura était jeune, il était possible qu'il n'ai jamais connu le véritable amour, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. San-san pouvait gérer ce genre de cas.

_ Tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

_ Euh… Ben oui.

_ Bien. Quelle tête tu fais quand tu penses a lui.

Voyant le cadet des Kanjani pencher la tête sur le côte avec un air sérieux sur le visage, le réalisateur sourit en ce disant qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça ces petits.

_Cette tête là.

Tournant son regard vers l'air faussement innocent que lui faisait Okura, San-san commença à se poser des questions.

_ Yokohama-san montre lui s'il te plaît.

_ D'accord.

Et voilà que Yu lui faisait une tête de grand sadique qui déclencha le rire de Yasuda.

_ C'est pas ça non plus. Aucun d'entre vous ne sait avoir l'air amoureux ?

Entre Nishikido et Shibutani qui lui lançait des regards pervers, Maruyama qui avait toujours sa tête d'idiot habituel, Murakami avec un air débile mais trop sérieux pour être amoureux et Yasuda qui se contentait de lui sourire naturellement, San-san dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait pensé.

_ Bon allez ! Tout le monde me fait un sourire crétin.

Ah ça, ils savaient tous faire et ça ne le surprenait pas.

_ Bien maintenant garder ce sourire crétin et laissait votre regard se perdre au loin.

Ouais. Ben on allait se contenter de ça.

Mais alors que le réalisateur allait retourner à sa place, Yokohama le coupa.

_ Se serait pas plus simple si on invitait leurs zamoureux dans le studio ?

_ Surtout que le mien il est dans le studio d'à côté.

_ Yamapi avait un truc à tourner aujourd'hui ?

_ Son nouveau clip solo. Tu crois qu'il aura besoin de moi aussi ?

_ Connaissant Yamapi… Désolé Ryo-chan.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'ils ne se retourne tous vers leurs pauvres réalisateurs qui encaissait difficilement que Ryo sorte avec un autre Johnny's et pas n'importe le quel, avec Yamashita Tomohisa !

Se reprenant rapidement San-san fit part de son avis aux membres du groupe qui le regardait avec insistance.

_ Euh… Ben… Si ça peut vous aidez et qu'ils ne sont pas trop occupé, pourquoi pas. Mais ils devront garder le silence.

Les sourires de les Kanjani lui lancèrent lui donnèrent l'impression d'être prof de maternelle devant ses pires élèves qui essayaient de se faire passer pour de petit ange.

Un par un, les membres du groupe attrapèrent leurs téléphones portables pour composer le numéro de leur chéri et lui demander de venir. San-san se rendit compte qu'il s'était légèrement fait avoir quand il vit, Yasuda s'approcher de Yokohama pour lui demander un bisou. Baiser que Yu se fit un plaisir de lui donner.

_ Bon ! On peut se mettre au travail maintenant. C'est pas qu'on est beaucoup de retard mais si on continue comme ça…

_ On attends pas qu'ils arrivent ?

_ On a pas le temps. Allez au travail.

Tout les Kanjani lui renvoyèrent une moue boudeuse avant de se diriger vers le plateau.

S'installant à sa place, San-san leur donna l'ordre de commencer et alors que le font musical démarrait et que la caméra filmait, le groupe de Johnny's ne bougeait pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient encore ?

_ Ca tourne !

Toujours aucune réaction.

_ Vous savez que vous êtes censé chanter et bouger. Enfin faire quelque chose !

_ Aah ! Oui !

Relançant la musique, le réalisateur laissa son regard se poser sur les Eito qui commençait à tourner en rond sur le plateau le regard posé sur le plafond tout en faisant semblant de chanter. Se couvrant les yeux d'un de ses mains, San-san commença à se demander ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour mériter ça.

C'est ce moment que choisit la voix de Nishikido pour résonner dans toute la pièce.

_ Piiiii !

Voyant un Ryo tout sourire se diriger rapidement vers un Yamashita mort de rire, le pauvre réalisateur n'arriva pas à empêcher sa main de frapper son front.

_ J'ai dix minutes de pauses alors je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu m'avais appelé.

Un sourire en coin à la fois sadique et pervers s'étendit sur le visage du ranger Yellow faisant soupirer Tomohisa de désespoir avant que son aîné ne le tire vers les toilettes.

C'est la voix de Yu qui ramena tout le staff sur terre.

_ Dix minutes de pause pour tout le monde.

San-san fut à peine surpris de voir Yokohama tirer à son tour Yasuda vers l'entrepôt qui se trouvait à côté sous les soupirs découragés de tous leurs camarades.

_ J'ai faim.

Et cette affirmation, qu'avait-elle à voir avec le reste ?

Attendant patiemment que les dix minutes de pause (alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait) se termine, que Ryo sorte des toilettes, que Yu et Shota sortent de la réserve et que Tadayoshi finisse de remplir sont estomac pour les trois prochain jours à venir, San-san chercha un moyen de les faire travailler correctement et rapidement. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. C'était perdu d'avance, Yokohama lui avait déjà prouvait qu'il avait déjà prévue toute ses réactions.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à vous y remettre ?

Seul Yu, Yasu et Nishikido lui firent un grand sourire avant d'acquiescer pendant que Subaru, Murakami et Maruyama continuait de lui faire la tête. Recomptant ses effectifs, San-san dû se rendre à l'évidence, il lui manquait un Kanjani.

Laissant son regard parcourir toute la salle, le réalisateur trouva l'absent entrain de dormir sur un canapé un peu plus loin.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller me réveiller Okura ?

_ Vaux mieux pas. Il est de super mauvaise humeur quand on le réveille après un repas.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que se gamin trouvait des réponses pour ne pas faire se qu'il demandait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? C'est un démon ! C'est ça ! Yokohama était le diable en personne ! C'est pour ça que Man-san lui avait dit de se méfier !

_ Mais pourquoi vous me faite ça ?

_ Parce qu'on n'aime pas travailler le dimanche.

Poussant un énorme soupire, San-san essaya de trouver un moyen de raisonner Yu.

_ Mais plus vite on tourne ce clip, plus vite vous rentrerez chez vous.

_ Mais on veut pas rentrer chez nous tout seul. C'est triste.

Mais il avait vraiment réponse à tout ce gosse, c'était pas possible.

_ Quel est l'élément numéro 75 du tableau périodique des éléments ?

_ Le rhénium.

Voilà la preuve. C'était un monstre.

Pendant que San-san tremblait de tous ses membres en pointant le ranger black du doigt une voix retentie dans la salle.

_ Il est où ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Nagase Tomoya qui se dirigeait vers Okura pour le réveiller avant de l'attraper par le bras. Une fois qu'il eu rejoint le reste des Kanjani toujours en poussant Tadayoshi qui boudait, Nagase se planta devant Yokohama poussant sans ménagement San-san qui n'arrivait toujours à se remettre du savoir de Yu.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? Vous voulez du chocolat à tous vos repas ?

Regard appuyé vers Yoshi qui lui avait déjà fait la demande alors qu'il l'avait invité chez lui.

_ On veut plus travailler le dimanche !

_ Personne ne veut travailler le dimanche.

_ Justement ! Si nous on ne travaille plus le dimanche, eux non plus.

_ Peut-être. Je m'en fiche. Est-ce que c'est une raison pour traumatiser quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire ?

_ Faut bien traumatiser quelqu'un sinon personne ne nous écoute.

Devant l'air toujours impassible de Yu, Tomoya commença à montrer certain signe de colère contenu avant que son regard ne se pose sur le pauvre réalisateur qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de tremblé.

_ Bon, celui-là il est fini mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que vous allez finir par avoir des problèmes. Et avoir des problèmes signifie avoir moins de temps de libre. Et déjà que je ne voie pas beaucoup Yoshi, si vous avez encore moins de temps de libre, ça va être l'horreur.

Le sourire de Yokohama s'étendit alors qu'il regardait tous ses camarades qui commençaient à sourire comme lui.

_ Faut pas s'inquiéter. Rien ne peut nous arriver.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce qu'on est les Eito Ranger.

Fin

Désolé pour ça… Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre -_-'.

Merci quand même d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Chibi.


End file.
